Hybrid Bloom
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if Bloom had a witch side thanks to her birth mother? What if Oritel and Marion aren't her real parents? What if when she was two a spell keeping her real appearance hidden broke? What if Bloom grew up in an orphanage until she was three where a chance encounter caused her to meet her mother and godparents? What if Bloom was raised on Magix? AU OOC Protective! Teachers T
1. Chapter 1

**Griffins Daughter**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being born to Oritel and Marion she was adopted by them because of the Dragon Fire, her real parents are a very…different couple. Valtor never was a father figure but Griffin did her best when she found her daughter one day on Earth. What if Bloom had been sent to an orphanage instead of taken in by Mike and Vanessa? What if Bloom had been under a spell to hide her light green skin and purple hair and what if it broke on her second birthday? AU OOC some bashing.)**

The newly appointed Headmistress Griffin of Cloud Tower was sitting in a park of a little known earth town called Gardenia having a picnic with her fellow teachers and friends. Since none of her new students were around the lightly green skinned woman was free to laugh and talk with her fellow Headmistress and Headmaster like the old friends they were. It had been only two years since Valtor and the Coven of Ancestral witches had been defeated and Griffin had stopped looking for her missing daughter for just a little while at Faragonda and Saladins…heavy suggestion. The two had to practically kidnap the green skinned woman to get her to come to the picnic instead of looking for her missing daughter or trying to run the school even though school was out for the summer.

"You're thinking about her again Griffin." Faragonda said noticing the expression on Griffins face and hearing her friends small sigh at the thought of her beloved daughter.

"I know I know Fara. I just can't help it." Griffin said using her petname for the white haired witch-fairy hybrid that gave her an understanding smile while Saladin looked at Griffin concerned.

"I don't blame you for thinking about her. She was a happy little baby and don't worry Griff. We'll find her but you need to relax for just a little while or else you'll burn yourself out and that won't help anyone." Faragonda said putting a reassuring hand on her friends arm and causing the purple haired woman to give another sight before shooting her friend a rare small thankful smile.

"Who knows? Perhaps while we're relaxing she'll stumble right into our laps." Saladin joked slightly, trying to make his friend feel better or at least lighten a little. It helped a little bit as Griffin gave a snort of amusement while Faragonda giggled behind one hand.

"Freak!" A voice shouted nearby causing all three of them to jump, they weren't aware someone else was in the deep part of the park with them.

"Get back here!" The voice, that of a man's and sounding very angry, shouted again as there were large footfalls nearby and a panicked cry of a child. The cry of the child caused all three powerful Magicals to shoot straight up to their feet with a look of alarm on their faces as they began to head towards where the cry came from. There was a soft rustling as a young child, no older than three or four at the most, burst through and smacked right into Griffin who had been closer to the bushes. The sudden impact threw Griffin off balance and she tried to grab onto Saladin and Faragonda to remain upright, but only ended in all three of them falling to the ground with the child landing on Griffins legs.

"Ow…" The child said rubbing her head from where it had rammed right into Griffin's leg while Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin were groaning as well.

"Saladin get off of me." Faragonda groaned as she gave her friend a small glare while he jumped off of her and helped her off of Griffin who had gotten buried underneath the other two.

"Damnitt. One or both of you needs to go on a diet." Griffin complained massaging her chest where the two had landed the hardest while both of her friends flushed and glared at her flustered. The child blinked and looked up at the three fearfully as the one whose legs she was on sat up and started to massage her back too.

"Now then. What hit me?" Griffin asked looking at the weight on her legs only to stare at the sight of the small child. It was a young girl of about three or four with short light purple hair that had natural brown highlights framing her face, her eyes were a mixture of green and amber color all their own, but what stood out the most was her skin. Her skin was _green_ just a shade or two lighter than Griffins own skin.

"Hello there little one. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Faragonda asked the child worriedly while Griffin could only stare at the child in disbelief and shock.

"There you are freak!" A man shouted, startling everyone and causing the child to whimper as she scrambled to her feet and hid behind a nearby tree.

"Is there a problem sir?" Saladin asked stepping forward as if to intercept the man that was stalking towards where the child was hiding.

"Yeah! The little freak over there's some kind of demon or witch! I saw her playing with fire as if it were a toy and she stared hard at a dying plant at the orphanage and it suddenly sprang back to life!" The man said glaring past Saladin at the small child who was whimpering and looking for a new place to hide.

"Well I hardly think that's reason to call her a witch, demon or freak." Faragonda said looking at the child concerned before glaring at the man who sneered at her.

"It's not any of your business anyways so get lost!" The man said sneering as he shoved Saladin to the ground roughly and stalked towards the child again, causing the girl to whimper louder which seemed to finally had shaken Griffin from her stupor as she stood up and glared at the man _hard_.

"Unless you want to see what a _trained_ witch can do get lost!" Griffin snarled as she sent a small energy blast at the mans feet as a warning, so help her if that man hurt the child she was going to turn him into a rabbit and gut it!

"You're a freak too!" The man sneered turning and trying to hit Griffin with his fist only for her to side step it easily and knee him in the kidney before punching him in the face for good measure.

"That's enough Griffin. Let's get the child somewhere safe…you can come back and finish tenderizing his kidney later." Faragonda said putting a restraining hand on Griffins shoulder and causing the green skinned woman to stop punching the idiot and nod in agreement.

"Hey there little one. Why don't you come out from behind that tree? We won't hurt you, I promise." Saladin tried to coax the child out from behind the tree but the small girl only shrunk away from him in fear, looking like she expected to be hit which tugged at the three teachers' heart strings. No child at all, let alone one so young, should fear being hit. Griffin looked at the small childs purple hair and green skin before walking over to the tree and crouching down to be more on eye level with the child.

"Hey there kiddo. Why don't you come here so we can take you somewhere safer?" Griffin asked softly, causing the other two to smile at her since she only used that soft tone of voice for dealing with particularly traumatized witchs or young children. The girl looked at Griffin closely and seemed fascinated by the fact that the other woman had green skin and purple hair just like hers, only darker.

"You look like me." The young girl whispered softly as she edged a little out from behind the tree to get a better look at Griffin.

"Actually little one you look like me but either way I'm glad we look alike. You're my daughter after all…which is why your skin is green and your hair is purple like mine." Griffin said softly causing the child to look at her shocked while Griffin extended a single gloved hand to the child that looked at her calculatingly for a few seconds before she decided that she liked what she saw and smiled slightly at the elder woman as she put her tiny hand in the womans much bigger one.

"That's my girl. Now let's take you home okay?" Griffin asked slowly and gently pulling the child into a small hug and picking her up as she stood, giving the child a small chance to pull away if she wanted to but much to Griffins surprise and happiness the child merely snuggled into the hold. The three adults looked at each other and smiled as they teleported back to Alfea with the young child in tow.

"I called it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Griffins Daughter**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing read last chapter.)**

"I called it!"

The sudden exclamation from Saladin caused the small child to 'eep' startled and bury her face in her mothers neck.

"Yes Saladin she did stumble right into my lap while we were relaxing. Now kindly keep from scaring my daughter!" Griffin said rolling her eyes at the wizards sudden remembrance of what he had said…and the fact that it technically came true.

"Opps. Sorry bout that little one." Saladin said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he grinned at the small purple haired girl that peeked out at him curiously. The moment she saw that Saladin was looking at her, the child 'eep'ed again and buried her head further into her mother's neck.

"Well aren't you a shy and cute little one?" Faragonda asked cooing over how cute the child was being while acting so shy and all. This merely caused the childs face to turn bright red and refuse to look up.

"If you two will stop embarrassing my daughter…" Griffin trailed off as she gave the two of them a playful glare although her lips kept tugging upwards as she looked down at her embarrassed child. She couldn't believe that after almost two whole years of searching on every magical planet she knew, she had finally found her baby on Earth of all places.

"Now then sweetheart why don't we get you some better cloths and a nice hot meal?" Griffin asked smiling lovingly down at her daughter who didn't look up but nodded her head ever so slightly as her stomach rumbled loudly, causing Saladin and Faragonda to chuckle in amusement.

"This will have to do for now until we go shopping, now let's go get you something to eat and introduce you to everyone." Griffin said using some alchemy to shift her ratty too big cloths into a nice little dark purple sundress with sandals and a small purple bow behind the childs right ear.

"Speaking of introductions, what is your daughter's name Griffin? You've never told us." Saladin asked grinning at his old friend who blinked at him for a second before smiling sheepishly.

"Ruby Bloom Everto." Griffin said causing her daughter to look up curiously at the mention of her name, smiling slightly up at her mother who smiled right back at her.

"Beautiful name for a cute child Griffin. If you're not careful you'll be growing wings on us." Faragonda teased causing Griffin to give her a playful glare for the crack about growing wings.

"You know I already have wings Faragonda, dragon wings that is." Griffin retorted causing Saladin to snicker as he sidled up to Ruby who was still in Griffins arms looking between Faragonda and Griffin in confusion.

"It's an inside joke between them. You know some days I swear they're an old married couple with how easily they finish each other's sentences." Saladin whispered to Ruby since Griffin was busy bantering playfully with Faragonda. Ruby stored this small bit of information into her brain as she tried to process what those words meant while Griffin and the two other heads began to walk towards the cafeteria in order to get some lunch since their picnic had been interrupted. Griffin set Ruby down beside her so that the child could walk on her own two feet but still held onto her mother's hand so that she didn't get lost in the lilac colored hallways.

"Here's the cafeteria. Time to introduce you to everyone Ruby." Griffin said smiling down at her daughter as she pushed open the cafeteria doors only to be met with the previously laughing teachers lapse into dead silence at the sight of the three heads with a small child accompanying them. Since it was summer break all the teachers from the three schools that stayed over during the break were in the Alfea lunchroom laughing and joking around as they let down their barriers and masks around their friends and coworkers.

"It's alright little Ruby. They won't hurt you. Say hi." Griffin reassured her daughter as she kept the small child from hiding behind her legs and instead gently pushed the child in front of her somewhat.

"H-Hi." Ruby said blushing as she smiled shyly at the older people and scuffed one foot along the floor in embarrassment. There was a moment of dead silence before it was broken by a piercing squeal that threatened to deafen everyone there.

"KAWAII!" DuFour had screamed as she seemed to teleport to Ruby and picked the child up while hugging and nuzzling her like she was a teddy bear, much to the childs obvious discomfort and embarrassment.

"You are so adorable in your cute dress and with the bow in your hair!" DuFour said nearly suffocating the poor girl with how hard she was hugging the child, this merely caused the childs face to begin to turn purple from embarrassment and being unable to breath properly.

"Can you stop suffocating my daughter?" Griffin asked the red clad woman in amusement and causing the woman to pout but release the small child who promptly ran and hid behind her mother who merely chuckled slightly and patted the top of her daughters head.

"So you finally found her?" Ediltrude asked looking at the cute child in amusement and snickering at the pouting look on DuFours face for not being able to huggle (snuggle and hug combined) the child as much as she wanted too.

"Yes. Faragonda and Saladin forced me to go with them on a picnic to earth and she pretty much stumbled right into my lap…of course after these two had fallen on top of the rest of me, you both seriously need a diet." Griffin said giving her two friends an amused glare and causing the teachers to break out snickering at the look on the other two faces. Ruby looked up at Faragonda curiously when the white haired woman smacked the back of Griffins head playfully for her comment.

Hmm, most parents she had seen had been married and the nice old man had said that her mama and the white haired woman acted like they were married.

"Yes child what is it?" Faragonda asked looking down and smiling at Ruby when the small girl tugged on her dress a little hesitantly as she stepped out from behind Griffin. The childs innocent question caused both Faragonda and Griffins hearts to stop and their faces to heat up while Saladin and the other teachers either had their jaws on the ground or busted out laughing.

"Are yew my daddy?"


End file.
